RWBY: Volume 0
by ANTIxGrimm
Summary: When 7 teens arrive in the world of Remnant with knowledge of future events, will they save Remnant or plunge it into chaos?
The soft breeze.

I could feel the breeze softly brush against my body as my senses slowly awoke from their slumber. I was in a daze; my mind wasn't in tune with what my body was feeling. I felt the cold hard pavement on my back and the soft breeze against my skin. I was outside in the road. As my vision adjusted to the dimly lit street, I could see others strewn out across the road in both directions. They looked familiar to me, but for now, I tried to gain an idea of where I was. I stumbled over my own feet and looked around. It was some sort of city, yet this street was empty, save for myself and the other bodies. I walked over to the closest one and check his pulse. He was alive. Once I got a closer look I recognized him as my friend Gavin Hill. Something was different about him though; he looked like a whole new person, yet he was still my friend Gavin. I begin to shake him to see if he's ok. He groans and gets up slowly.

"You ok Gavin?" I asked as he looked at me for a moment and then lied back down.

"Where are we?" he asked as I sighed, "That's a good question. To be honest I have no clue though, I woke up here just a minute ago." I replied as I helped him up and he looked around at the other bodies.

"They look like our friends, but different. The same could be said for you. When did you get a swimmer's body and blue hair?" he asked as I looked myself over and noticed the same things.

"This is too weird." I said as we began to help the others up. Ryoka was the quickest one up and he changed the most, he used to be short and had no muscles. Now he was about 7 inches taller and was covered in toned muscles. Next was Alucard, who was simply towering even compared to me. He wasn't even this tall before, but now stands somewhere around 6'10" and is simply bulking with muscle mass. That wasn't all though, as he seemed to have cat ears and a tail, which happened to be fully responsive. Following him was Silas whose stark white hair really set us off a bit as he came to, mainly because it clearly showed his wolf ears. Of course, the last two up were the twins, Vincent and Kane Stein. They were the laziest of the bunch and probably changed the least, yet they didn't even look like twins anymore with Kane's dirty blonde hair. We all waited for everyone to fully regain consciousness and then got off the street. In silence, we all walked into an alley and began to look to one another.

"So where do you guys think we are?" Alucard asked as he sat on a dumpster and looked like the whole ordeal was nothing.

"I looked into one the stores, and saw a newspaper, we could go in and look it over." I said as Gavin nodded, "Sounds good, I'll go with you." We left the others in the alley to mull over their new bodies. Before walking into the store, we noticed the name of it was

"From Dust Till Dawn", which somehow rang a distant bell in my mind. I ignored it and entered the store, making my way to the magazines and newspapers. The old man behind the counter simply nodded to us as he watched over some strange crystals. I took a newspaper and began to read it.

"VNN Journal, July 18th." I said aloud.

"What does VNN mean?" Gavin asked as I continued to read. As I read more and more, my eyes widened and I looked to Gavin.

"VNN means, Vale News Network. Vale as in the place where Beacon is located." I say as I point to the headline. It read, BEACON ACCEPTS NEW CLASS TOMORROW. Gavin simply stared in disbelief. I put the paper down and walked over to the old man.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me where I am? I seem to have hit my head and can't remember." I said as he smiled.

"Of course! You're in the kingdom of Vale which lies in the world of Remnant!" he said kindly as I nodded and thanked him, trying to hide my surprise. I walked back over to Gavin and I nodded to confirm what he heard.

"We should… tell everyone else." I said as we both turned to leave. I bumped into someone however, knocking them down in my hurry.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I asked as I immediately recognized the person. Her name was Ruby Rose, main character of the web-series known as RWBY. That's how we knew of Remnant and Vale. She looked up to me with her silver eyes and blushed. I felt my cheeks warm up as well and held out my hand. She slowly took it and I helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for asking. I should've been looking where I was going." she replied as I nodded in return. I noticed we were still holding hands and I let go and smiled nervously.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're ok!" I said as I waved and walked out with Gavin in tow. As soon as we cleared her view, Gavin punched my arm and grinned.

"Shut up Gavin!" I said, my cheeks still warm. We turned into the alley to find the group all holding different objects, all of which looked like weapons. Silas turned to me, and smiled.

"Look what we found in the dumpster!" he said as Alucard passed us weapons that matched our color scheme. We stared at them in shock as we looked over our weapons. Mine was a rifle similar to an AK-47, and when I hit a button on the barrel, the stock extended into a blade. The clip seemed to work as a guard, and the handle retracted into the gun. I hit the button again and it went back into a rifle. I slung the strap over my shoulder and looked to everyone.

"Look, we know where we are." I said as the others perk up from their weapons.

"We're in Remnant." I said sternly, moving my eyes between each member of our group. A few of them looked confused, but they soon put two and two together. However, Alucard laughed and began to walk over.

"Good one! You almost got me there!" he said, obviously not taking me seriously. I quickly pressed the button on my barrel and pointed the extending blade towards Alucard's throat. He froze, as the tip of the blade was mere inches from his throat.

"Believe me, this is no joke." I muttered as everyone else froze and watched to see what would happen. Alucard slowly pushed the blade away but never moved his eyes away from mine.

"Alright, I get it." he said as I returned it to its gun form and slung it back over my shoulder.

"It seems like it's the beginning of the series. The store we just went into was named From Dust Till Dawn." Gavin said as I noticed his hand gripping his sword tightly.

"Then we should stop Roman from-!" Silas said as Gavin aimed his sword at Silas. Alucard reached for his weapon but my blade was soon deployed again, aimed at his throat.

"You touch that, and I'll cut off your hand." I muttered as they all stare at Gavin and I.

"We can't just be changing things. If we do, we could screw up everything and inadvertently bring ruin to Remnant." Gavin explained as Silas slowly put his weapon down. Alucard backed away from his and sighed. However, we were all surprised when a large crash could be heard from down the street.

"Roman!" I said, taking me eyes off of Alucard for one moment. He grabbed his weapon and tried to slam it into me, I was barely able to block it as he ran past me and darted down the street.

"Damn!" I yelled as Silas took the distraction and grabbed his sword and knocked Gavin off his guard and followed Alucard. We looked to the others, but they seemingly already bolted.

"Crap! What are they doing?" I yelled as Gavin and I followed after Silas and Alucard. We saw Roman's thugs surrounding Ruby, and I quickly turned my sword into its rifle form and aimed down the sights. I pulled the trigger and fired a round into Alucard's leg, injuring it, but not causing any major damage due to his aura, and then fired a few rounds to assist Ruby.

"Go after their leader! We'll handle the rest!" I yelled to Ruby. Gavin in the meantime fired a large round straight into Silas's back, knocking him down. While they were down, we both fired rounds at the thugs and knocked them out. When we turned around, Alucard was aiming for a fleeing gunship, and fired a good round into the side of it. Gavin and I both ran towards Alucard and held him down with our swords.

"DAMMIT ALUCARD!" I yelled as I saw Ryoka heading towards the falling Gunship. I rolled my eyes and looked to Gavin. He nodded and we both began to head down the street after him. He was much faster than us and soon we heard screaming as we approached the gunship. We turned the corner to see Ryoka standing over Roman's corpse. His blank face was terrifying to see with all the blood.

"Ryoka!" I said as a figure began to walk from the wreckage. We both go to take aim but Gavin is hit with a fireball, and I'm soon to follow. It was Cinder Fall. She looked at Roman and then Ryoka, who longing looked her over.

"I see now, you want to replace him?" she asked as he nodded, grinning madly. She smiled back and wrapped an arm around him, before another gunship flew over and Emerald and Mercury could be seen in it. I tried getting up but a bullet whizzed past my ear. It was from Emerald's pistol. I stayed down and watched as the entire world of Remnant, changed forever.

"Who are you?" the man asked as I kneeled before him.

"My name is Silas West. I am new to this land and its customs, but know of you and the White Fang." I said softly as he looked me over.

"What do you mean by, new to this land?" he asked with a slight tone of curiosity.

"It's a long story, so I hope you don't mind, Adam Taurus." I said with a small smirk.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THEY WHAT?" yelled the man as I spit up blood; I hope that Kane is at least doing better than me.

"They weren't the ones who did it Junior, they actually helped the men after they got beat." replied a girl as she looked at me with regret.

"THEN UNTIE THEM! GIVE THEM SOME HELP AND FOOD!" Junior yelled as he stormed out. The girl walked over and softly brushed my unkempt hair to the side.

"You ok?" she asked softly as I nodded.

"Good, then my name is Melanie Malachite, and my twin is taking care of yours ok?" she said, giving me a soft sigh of relief.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" said a soft voice as I began to gain my senses for a second time that night.

"BRENDAN!" yelled the same voice as I jumped a little and my eyes shot open to reveal Ruby holding an ice pack against my chest. It took me a moment, but once I registered it, I began to blush heavily.

"R-Ruby?" I asked, as she looked at me a little surprised.

"How do you know my name?" she asked right before two men walked in. One was Gavin, who held a crutch in his right arm, and the other was Professor Ozpin himself.

"Gavin here has told me everything, and I understand the dire situation. Thank you for trying your best to help Brendan." Ozpin says as I nod.

"Of course, and I apologize in advance. I didn't realize my own friends would be so quick to split ways and cause havoc." I said as Ruby looked between us with a confused face.

"Do you know Professor Ozpin?" she asked as Gavin, Ozpin and myself all chimed in,

"In a way." Gavin and I laughed, but I then coughed up some blood and sighed.

"So is Roman really dead?" I asked softly, trying not to strain myself.

"Yes, and your friend Ryoka has joined this unknown enemy." he said as I looked to Gavin, who gave me a wink of assurance that he only explained what was needed.

"I see… Then I think I know what you're about to ask." I said as Ozpin smiled.

"All of you three show skill and determination, will you three please join my school?" he asked as Ruby happily looked to Gavin and I.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" I replied confidently.

"I see… If what you said is true, then you will be required in the coming times. Will you join your brothers in the White Fang to see us Faunus freed from subjugation?" Adam says as I nod.

"Then welcome brother, and thank you for informing me of the coming events." he said as I stood up from my kneeling position.

"Of course." I said as he then pointed to a map.

"We are going to find her, and rebuild her trust in us." Adam said as I nodded in agreement.

"Go to Rebecca in the tent across the yard, she'll give you your uniform. Inform her that you are a Captain and hand her this letter." He said as I took the piece of paper he held out to me. I left the tent and made my way to the large forge-like tent across the yard.

"Hello? Is Rebecca here?" I asked as a pair of fox ears popped out of the tent and then the body that they were connected too. She was around my age and easily could be called a bombshell, but she's no cat girl.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked as I handed her the letter. She opened it and read through it, all while blushing.

"Silas West? You're a captain huh? You must have had some important information to land such a high rank," she said as she handed me a packaged uniform. "I'll have your mask ready by tomorrow ok?" she said as she waved and went back into the forge. I sighed and looked over the uniform.

"Is this the right choice?" I asked myself as I shook the thought away from my head.

"It's fine. I'll just have to accept my actions…"

"My name is Vincent Stein!" I said as I kicked my brother's leg.

"OW! Ugh, fine! The name's Kane Stein." my idiot brother said as I rolled my eyes. I looked to the two girls in front of us, who were giving us a look somewhere between pity and understanding.

"I'm Melanie Malachite." said the girl from earlier, dressed in white, as she took a small bow. The other did the same and said,

"I'm Miltiades Malachite." said the other girl who was dressed in red.

"And I'm Hei Xiong. Most call me Junior though." said the man who injured the both of us earlier, but now he was smiling and offering us both drinks and a place to stay.

"We appreciate your kindness Mr. Xiong, and we'd be more than happy to take you up on your offer." I said politely as Kane threw a drink down his throat.

"If you don't mind, could Kane go ahead and head to his room? I think he needs to lay down." I said as Kane went to object, but was quickly stopped by Miltiades who helped him up and led him to his room. I turned back to Mr. Xiong and took a sip of my drink.

"So you really come from another world huh?" he asked as I nodded in return.

"I see, and in that world, we exist as characters in a show?" Mr. Xiong asked.

"Yes, it's all true." I replied as he thought for a moment.

"If that's true, then don't you know everything that'll happen in the near future?" he asked as I nervously nodded. Melanie took the seat next to me and smiled softly.

"Then why don't you tell me?" he asked as I sighed.

"I'm not sure if it'll be the same timeline. Since Roman died, I'm not sure if everything I know will come to pass. Though, I suppose that my brother and I could stay and provide any services you wish." I offered as he nodded and held out his hand.

"Deal!" He said as I shook it firmly. I suppose my brother and I were now Mr. Xiong's personal prophets.

It was a beautiful day, it was the day Gavin, Ruby, and I joined Beacon Academy. As of now, we were all on board the gunship heading towards the academy. Gavin was taking a tour of the ship, and I was lazily looking outside the gunship at the city known as Vale.

"BRENDAN!" yelled a familiar voice as I turned to see Ruby running towards me. She stopped right in front of me and handed me a letter. It was addressed to Ruby.

"Why are you giving me this Ruby?" I asked as she panted softly.

"It's from my sister Yang. Please read it!" she begged as I nodded and slowly opened the letter and began to read it aloud in a hushed tone.

"Dear Ruby, I am writing you this letter to tell you that I am not going to be attending Beacon with you. Something else has come up that needs my attention and I can't join you, but I'm so happy to hear that you made it in two years early! Just remember, that you'll always be my special little sister. Oh, and make sure to _YANG_ in there!" I said as I finished the letter. Ruby was tearing up, looking up into my eyes. I could tell her silver eyes were waiting for an answer to what I thought of the letter. This was wrong of course, a letter like this would mean that either we changed the course of events so drastically that Yang found evidence of her mother's whereabouts, the only reason that she'd leave Beacon on her own. Or, one of the others got to her and explained to her what they knew. Ryoka is with Cinder, so that leaves the Stein twins, Alucard, and Silas. This just became a mess. Team RWBY is already broken, and in that case, we need to find Blake right now. From what I saw on the boarding platform, there were three gunships and Blake had to be on one of them. I assumed that the only ones on this ship were Jaune Arc, Ruby, Gavin, and myself but I had to make sure. I looked to Ruby and smiled softly.

"I bet everything will be fine Ruby, alright? I'm going to go check up on Gavin, would you like to come with?" I asked as she nodded and we walked together to meet up with him. I felt for her, I really did, but I had to focus on the bigger picture. If Yang never joins Beacon, then Blake might not either. All I can do now is assure Ruby's entrance into Beacon and get Gavin to do the same with Weiss. At the very least, we'll have to try our hardest to protect Beacon without them.

Earlier that Night

"I'M SO SORRY!" yelled the blonde as she ran over.

"It's fine!" I groaned as she looked over my leg. It was pretty beat up from the shot that Brendan fired and now the motorcycle that just ran it over!

"How do you miss a 6'10" guy in the middle of the road?" I asked as I turned to face her. I gasped a little as I realized who it was. The blonde removed her sunglasses and sighed.

"These don't work well at night and I didn't want to take them off. I'm really sorry," said Yang as she offered me a hand. I took it and she helped me up, making sure to keep my weight off my leg. She could only help me up so far, and then let me lean on her as I got up.

"So what's your story? Why are you lying in the middle of the road?" she asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"It's a long story, and in short. You wouldn't believe me." I said as she laid me up against a building.

"Try me big guy!" she said as she laid back on the wall with me. Maybe this world isn't so bad, "My name's Alucard Cash and if you say so, Yang Xiao Long."

 **Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic I'm to post on here and I plan to keep this my main focus. I want to go all the way to Volume 3 and beyond with this! So I hope you'll give me the support to write on, thanks!**


End file.
